1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to mobile communication devices, and more particularly to a mobile communication device with a camera module having a zooming function.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, camera modules, especially digital camera modules are in widespread use in mobile communication devices such as mobile phones. Most mobile communication devices are becoming progressively more miniaturized over time, and camera modules are required correspondingly to become smaller and smaller. Besides having a small size of a camera module, consumers still demand excellent imaging performance, such as the zooming functions used in professional camera devices, including, e.g., still camera devices, digital camera devices and video camera devices.
Zooming techniques have been widely employed in the above professional camera devices. The zooming function is carried out by a mechanism wherein a distance of a lens assembly relative to another lens assembly and an image sensor varies along an optical axis. Generally, the camera device usually uses actuators, such as step motors, to drive a lens assembly to achieve the zooming function. However, the actuators are relatively bulky in volume, which is unsatisfied in the mobile communication devices. In addition, the step motors consume a substantial amount of power, especially relative to the amount of power that can be stored in a typical battery system of the mobile communication devices.
What is needed, therefore, is a mobile communication device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.